gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance is a song featured in the episode "Theatricality". It is sung by the girls of New Directions, along with Kurt Hummel, after Rachel discovers (while spying on them) that Vocal Adrenaline is doing a Lady Gaga number. They are all dressed in Lady Gaga costumes, inspired by actual outfits she wore. The song is originally performed by Lady Gaga from her second album The Fame Monster, and it was released on October 26,2009. Charts Lyrics: Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Ladies & Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Ladies & Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Santana: I want your drama the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you and you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Ladies and Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance ( Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Santana & Mercedes: I want your psycho your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, your bad romance Ladies and Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (whoaaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love has revenge You and me could write a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Tina &'' ''Mercedes: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Tina & Mercedes'' & ''Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it move that thing crazy Ladies & Kurt: Walk, walk passion baby, Work it I'm a freak, baby Santana: I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooooh) I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooh) Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! Ladies and Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Santana: Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Whoaaa ooooh) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Ladies and Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah- Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Kurt: Want your bad romance Images gleebadromancephoto1.jpg Kurt Hummel-Bad Romance.jpg 11111.jpg alexander-mcqueen-gaga-glee_052710_m.jpg bad-romance-glee-1-300x207.jpg Bad-Romance-glee-14296960-521-300.jpg glee_bad_romance-450x253.png GleeCast-BadRomance.jpg Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg glee-theatricality.jpg kehfg8.jpg Bad romance1.png Bad romance4.png Badromance3.jpg Bad romance2.png Badromance5.jpg Brit-santan-gagaglee.png Kurt_Hummel-Bad_Romance.jpg Video Note: some videos may not work due to copyright issues. Video:Bad Romance Acapella Video:gLee bad romance performance full Video:glee bad romance full mp3 Video:Live Bad Romance Category:Lady Gaga Category:Theatricality Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Santana Lopez Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel Berry Category:Brittany Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Season One Category:Songs Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Glee Songs Category:Costumes Category:Dance Numbers Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Amber Riley Category:Chris Colfer Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Naya Rivera Category:Lea Michele Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Heather Morris Category:Dianna Agron Category:Videos Category:Lady GaGa Category:Dance Number Category:Costumes Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Group Numbers Category:New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Solos Category:Choreography Category:Funk Category:Funny Girl Category:Shelby Corcoran Category:Beth Corcoran Category:Cory Monteith Category:Jump Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Don't Stop Believin Category:Santana Lopez Category:sa Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Main Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Songs sung by Female character Category:Theatricality Category:Lady Gaga Category:New Directions Girls Category:Girls and Kurt Category:Kurt and Girls Category:Santana Category:Santana Lopez Category:Videos Category:Video